Sharptooth Love
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Lima a female sailback comes to the Great Valley and Chomper instantly falls in love.
1. Sharptooth Love

Sharptooth Love

Lima, a purple female sailback was traveling through the Mysterious Beyond with her parents. She was told the story of how a mixed herd of leaf eater children killed a sharptooth and wanted to meet the kids.

They meet Chomper's parents and Chomper's mom said "Chomper must be lonely being the only sharptooth in the Great Valley." Chomper's parents saw the meter long sailback approach them and said "Aren't you cute. What your name?" Lima said "I'm Lima."

Lima had a secret, unlike Chomper she learned to speak leaf eater in the Mysterious Beyond. The group traveled towards the Great Valley. Outside the Great Valley they met Ruby's parents and Lima introduced herself. They were surprised another sharptooth can speak leaf eater.

Lima entered the Great Valley and ate two fish after her long journey. Grandma and Grandpa were taking a drink when they saw the little sailback. Littlefoot said "I've never seen a sharptooth like you before." Lima turned around and said "Hi, I'm Lima I just arrived."

Littlefoot took Lima to meet his friends and she said "The story my parents told me was true. You are the kids that killed the sharptooth." Littlefoot asked "Lima, how do your parents know that?" Lima said "When I was a baby we saw a sharptooth fall off a cliff with a boulder." Littlefoot said "That means you saw us kill the sharptooth." Lima said "We were hunting the same sharptooth."

Littlefoot got depressed. Lima noticed it and asked "What did that sharptooth do to you?" Littlefoot said "He killed my mother and I watched her die." Lima noticed the babies on Littlefoot's and Ali's backs. The girl on Littlefoot's back was Jenna and her brother was Dave. Her sister on Ali's back was Alicia and her other sister was Mary.

Chomper joined Lima as she was looking at Littlefoot's kids. Chomper kissed Lima and saw his penis. Lima gave Chomper an erection. Cera and Ducky screamed. Lima and Chomper went to the cave he shared with Ruby. Lima rolled onto her side and Chomper mounted her. Ruby looking for Chomper went to the cave and what she saw scared her, Chomper and Lima were mating.

Ruby ran to her friends and Littlefoot said "You were running very fast. What did you see?" Ruby answered "After Ducky and Cera screamed after Chomper got an erection I went back to the cave and I saw Chomper and Lima mating."

Ali said "That's great." Littlefoot said "I knew they wanted a family from the way they were looking at the kids." Chomper and Lima returned. Cera asked "How could you possibly mate?" To everyone's surprise Spike answered "Just like spiketails. Lima rolled onto her side and Chomper mounted her." Lima said "That's right Spike."

A few days later Lima returned after feeling sick and everyone noticed her belly was bigger. Chomper was the youngest and the thought that was going through their minds was impossible. Ali shouted "Lima, you're pregnant!"

Lima said "Yes, I'm pregnant." Cera said "Chomper is the youngest the baby can't be his." Chomper said "Of course the baby is mine." Ducky said "One of Chomper's swimmers got lucky it did it did." Ali said "All it takes is one to make a baby."

Ali, Littlefoot and their kids went to Chomper's cave. Lima was about to lay the egg and they went to watch. Lima squatted on her legs as she laid the egg. Everyone looked at the tennis ball sized egg. Ruby wanting kids of her own got depressed looking at Chomper and Lima's egg.

The egg hatched it was a female. The baby looked like Chomper with a sail coming out of her back. Ruby asked "What will you name her?" Lima answered "Sydney." Ruby played with Sydney hoping for kids of her own someday.


	2. Mom Wish

Mom Wish

A few months after Sydney's hatching she was playing with Ruby. The more Ruby and Sydney played together the more Ruby wanted her own baby. Chomper couldn't take his eyes off Ruby something about her made her look sexy.

Chomper realized that Ruby's desire for a baby made her sexy. Before everyone went to bad Ruby kissed Sydney and Sydney said "Good night Aunt Ruby." Ruby had a sleep story where she was pregnant with Chomper's baby. The baby hatched and it looked like Chomper with Ruby's legs and it was a pink female.

Sydney played with Jenna, Alicia, Dave and Mary. They played tag and hide and seek. Littlefoot, Ali, Chomper, Ruby and Lima watched as the kids played. Ruby said to Chomper "I had a sleep story last night where we had a baby girl. She had your body and my legs."

Ruby said "I think the reason I came to the Great Valley with Chomper isn't the only reason anymore." Chomper said "You came to protect me but now I think you want to mate with me." Ruby said "Yes I want to mate with you."

Chomper and Ruby went into the forest and mated. The next morning Ruby woke up and felt heavier she felt her stomach and found a bump. Ruby was so excited she was having Chomper's baby. Later Lima, Chomper and Ruby went to meet their parents. The parents were surprised that Chomper and Lima had a baby girl and that Ruby was pregnant.

Chomper's parents were surprised they had a granddaughter. Chomper's dad said "Chomper, how can you have a baby. You are too young to mate." Chomper's mom said "We have been gone longer than you realize." Lima's mom said "Our granddaughter is so cute. What's her name?" Lima said "Sydney." Sydney said "Aunt Ruby is having a baby."

Chomper and Ruby went to meet their friends and they were surprised Ruby was pregnant. Cera asked "Ruby, what happened?" Ruby said "A few nights ago I had a sleep story where I was having a baby with Chomper. The baby hatched and it was a pink female who looked like Chomper with my legs. Then we mated and I'm having Chomper's baby."

Sydney said "Aunt Ruby is having a baby." Cera said "Chomper is cheating on Lima." Littlefoot said "It's normal for a herd leader to have several mates."

A few days later Ruby laid her egg. Ruby was so excited to have a baby and get the family she always wanted. The egg hatched and it was a pink girl with Chomper's body and Ruby's legs and they named her Pearl.

Sydney was excited to have another baby to play with. Ruby and Chomper took Pearl to meet their friends. The gang examined Pearl closely with curiosity and Littlefoot wondered what her teeth looked like so Pearl opened her mouth and Littlefoot saw she had sharp teeth in the front of her mouth and flat teeth on the side, just like humans have today.

Ruby was excited she finally had a family. Chomper and Lima were happy that Ruby was happy. They played together with Sydney and Pearl until they fell asleep.


End file.
